ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Emissary of the Prophets
Featured article nomination * Emissary. Extensive and well sorted information on the Emissary of the Prophets. Good work. --BlueMars 18:21, Dec 24, 2004 (CET) ** Supported. --Gvsualan 01:08, 13 Feb 2005 (GMT) ** Supported. I see no reason why this shouldn't be a featured article, it's a very good write-up of all we know about the Emissary. Perhaps an image from What You Leave Behind can be included, when Sisko meets the Prophets? Ottens 16:29, 15 Feb 2005 (GMT) DS9 relaunch I added background information that I attributed to the DS9 relaunch, however, I haven't personally read them. This is what I gathered from what my friend told me -- if anything is inaccurate, I apologize. Weyoun 17:58, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) Name Why isn't this at Emissary of the Prophets or something? It would make more sense to have the episode be here... That's just my take on it, since "Emissary of the Prophets" is what's in bold letters anyway... --Vedek Dukat (Talk) 03:46, 11 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I tend to agree, although it seems like it hasn't become an issue until now so it might not bbe worth the potential confusion caused by a change of venue so to speak. Sloan 04:51, 11 Nov 2005 (UTC) When was he declared? When was Sisko declared the Emissary? Did Kai Opaka name him in the episode "Emissary"? :It was really the discovery of the wormhole that made him the Emissary by default. Opaka was all mystical about it when she said, "Ironic that an outsider is to be the Emissary," because she knew it would happen by reading his pagh or whatever. Sloan 02:46, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) Season 8 Novels? The novels published by Pocket books are not canonical and should not be included as if they were. How do we handle this usually? I've never seen another page here where apocryphal events were included as canon in the information. :To what part of the article are you referring? --From Andoria with Love 00:37, 29 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Maybe Cisco's return at the end of the novels? --Ralph 18 Jan 06 :::You mean Benjamin Sisko (i hope)... :::Any event that occurred in a novel should only be written about on the page for that novel -- in this case, there is space to describe plot, characters and references from the event you note, in the article called Unity. Any lengthy description here or in a canon article should be trimmed down to a link to "Unity" -- so that those interested in reading non-canon can go read about it there, and those who wish to skip non-canon don't have to have too much revealed to them here. :::In this article, and all of our canon articles, any links like this should be in a clearly marked background section, either by indenting and italicizing the paragraph the link is in, or by defining a subsection called "Background" or "Background information" -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 14:20, 18 January 2006 (UTC) Page title Should be Emissary of the Prophets; it's more accurate, and I think it sounds cooler. --ChrisK 11:51, 8 February 2007 (UTC) :Whatever came of this suggestion? Seems like a good idea considering you could remove the disambiguation link. Having this page be named Emissary of the Prophets instead of just "Emissary" would also be more proper as this is also the full title. -- 05:58, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Based on what Dukat and Sloan said above, if there aren't any objections it could be moved in a few days. I would have to say that this page should then redirect to Emissary of the Prophets instead of becoming a disambiguation page, as the informal title was used far more than the formal, and it will make linking to the page much easier. - 06:09, May 4, 2010 (UTC)